<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pensando demais by ShineHalley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638091">Pensando demais</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineHalley/pseuds/ShineHalley'>ShineHalley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies), Death Note Light Up the New World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pensamentos que vão longe, acontece em algum momento do filme, baseado em um desafio proposto no discord, basicamente isso, centrado completamente na mente do mishima, eu tenho que parar de ficar criando coisa com esse filme, mas não esse tipo de longe!, mishima é um bundão que leva a sério o que ryuzaki fala, relacionamento estabelecido (com zoação), sério já tá virando uma obsessão, um pouco de fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineHalley/pseuds/ShineHalley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde com somente uma frase dita em um tom sério, Ryuzaki leva os pensamentos de Mishima para lugares tenebrosos.</p><p>ou</p><p>A mais mínima possibilidade de ambos terminarem aquele tão estranho relacionamento deixa Mishima assustado e ele espera que seja somente mais uma zoação.</p><p>{Também postada no Spirit Fanfics}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mishima &amp; Nanase (mensão), Mishima Tsukuru | Nakagami Ryou/Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki, Mishima/Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki/Mishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pensando demais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primeiramente, sim meu caro leitor que veio catar fanfics decentes em outros sites, eu sou brasileira (quer dizer, espero que algum brasileiro não assumido entre aqui e traduza fanfics para ler também). Só isso mesmo. Anunciando o inicio da dominação do ao3 pelos brasileiros (é brincadeira, mas eu queria mais conteúdo br aqui pra não precisar ficar traduzindo sempre).</p><p>Em seguida, o nascimento dessa pequena obra se dá por conta de um desafio que o projeto Aniverse (eles tem perfil aqui, é só procurar) fez no discord e eu não consegui me segurar. Como ando fazendo muito ultimamente associei com Ryuzaki/Mishima e acabei escrevendo isso em uma madrugada qualquer.</p><p>Se você for br (ou gringo que fala português br) entra lá no discord do projeto é bem legal e ativo e as vezes eles lanças uns desafios desses.</p><p>Dito isso, aproveitem a história e me aguardem porque eu vou voltar (talvez)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Acho que não te amo mais.</p><p>Por um momento foi como se o mundo de Mishima tivesse parado completamente e o desespero se apoderasse de seu ser. Havia ouvido as palavras em um momento não muito propicio para se ter uma pequena <em>parada cardíaca</em> e não tinha certeza como não derrubou a xícara em suas mãos. Estava com medo de virar-se para Ryuzaki e descobrir que seu semblante estava tão sério quanto sua voz ao lhe dizer <em>aquilo</em>. Quer dizer, era normal que eles zombassem um do outro quando estavam sozinhos e o sucessor do L gostava de vê-lo irritado. Mas nunca havia sido em um tom tão, <em>verdadeiro</em>. Estava apavorado diante da possibilidade de não ser uma brincadeira e estava disposto a admitir isso se significava alguma coisa. Se aquele não fosse realmente o fim.</p><p>Sabiam que aquele romance estava condenado desde o começo. Ryuzaki era o sucessor de L – tanto de título quanto de sangue, deve-se acrescentar – e Mishima era, bem, ele não era ninguém antes da nova investigação Kira. Não por falta de opção, mas gostava da simplicidade de seu trabalho e de poder ter liberdade para explorar suas ideias. Mesmo assim isso não apagava o fato de ser um completo<em> zé ninguém</em> considerando sua idade. Não possuía vínculos ou certezas para sua carreira e talvez – se ainda estivesse vivo – poderia ter uma promoção somente após a investigação. Mas sabia que as possibilidades de nunca mais ver Ryuzaki após aquilo eram altas. Não havia uma grande perspectiva para o relacionamento deles.</p><p>Mesmo assim quando seus olhos se encontraram e seus jeitos se encaixaram apesar de todas as brigas, teve certeza que não teriam uma relação comum. E não tiveram. Em menos de uma semana já estavam aos beijos não conseguindo conter a tensão sexual que se instalou entre eles e não de desgrudavam por nada desde então. Seja indo ao apartamento de Mishima, seja indo a casa de Ryuzaki e eles sempre estavam juntos no trabalho também. Brigando e discordando um do outro, mas <em>juntos</em>. Porque funcionavam bem desse modo. Porque parecia tão certo que nunca questionaram o real motivo. Mas eles sabiam que era porque estavam apaixonados. Talvez amando um ao outro. E a mínima possibilidade de perder isso deixava-o completamente perdido.</p><p>Havia se acostumado com Ryuzaki mais do que se achava possível em 17 dias – e meio, mas quem está contando? – e no começo temia o que aquilo poderia significar. Mishima nunca foi do tipo que se apegava fácil – Nanase que o diga – então não compreendia o que havia de especial naquele homem para atraí-lo tanto. Logo percebeu que não havia algo especial em Ryuzaki, <em>ele era especial</em>. Cativante. Belo. Alcançável. Suas inteligências batiam de frente e ambos se mostraram receptivos com o encaixe perfeito que possuíam. Agora, tão absorvido em tal relação, não era capaz de se ver sem ele antes da iminente separação. Uma sensação dentro de si lhe dizia que não existia um futuro para eles por mais que desejasse e ainda não compreendia o que era isso. De qualquer forma, a ideia de voltar a ver Ryuzaki no trabalho no dia seguinte sabendo que não voltaria a tocá-lo não lhe era nem um pouco agradável.</p><p>Soltou o ar cuidadosamente tentando não demonstrar nervosismo e segurou a xícara em sua mão com mais força. Com o máximo de naturalidade possível se virou na direção do – pequeno – sucessor desejando – pela primeira vez – que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira. Uma zoação como tantas que sofria constantemente. E somente Deus – se é que Ele existe, Mishima ainda possuía suas dúvidas – saberia o quão aliviado se sentiu ao ver o homem com seu sorriso característico de quem fez algo de errado o encarando com puro divertimento. Vestindo uma de suas camisas e com um livro de romance em suas mãos Ryuzaki quase não parecia tão perigoso quanto realmente era. A constatação de que não havia com o que se preocupar o atingiu em um baque e se permitiu um sorriso. Um longo e belo sorriso. Estava na hora de responder tão irônico quanto sempre porque era assim como funcionavam. Implicâncias e zoações.</p><p>– Sempre esperei por isso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>O desafio proposto era escrever uma fanfic que tivesse uma, mais ou todas as frases que foram apresentadas. Eu escolhi duas porque achei que dava pra fazer alguma coisa consistente com elas: "Acho que não te amo mais" e "Sempre esperei por isso". Ditas respectivamente pelos dois maiores idiotas boiolas do universo de Death Note nessa querida (por mim) fanfic.</p><p>Essa é uma das minhas favoritas que escrevi sobre eles (sim, eu tenho mais e talvez eu traga para cá, mas só talvez mesmo) e eu queria compartilhar aqui onde achei (finalmente!) mais material sobre eles. Light Up the New World é um filme injustiçado na minha opinião.</p><p>Ok, eu já escrevi demais nas notas (como sempre) então vou encerrando minhas despedidas. Obrigado por terem lido, amo vocês e até a próxima (talvez)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>